Imagine This
by Forgotten-Uchiha
Summary: What if Sasuke and Sakura switched rolls, and Sasuke had the normal life, and Sakura was the Advenger? What if he loved her? And she only wanted revenge and to restore her clan? Little tiny bit of Supernatural. SasuSaku
1. Imagine This

Imagine This

**AN : Hello Everyone. I decided to start another story because the idea came to mind, and I didn't want to loose it. Also this story is flipped around, meaning Sasuke still has his family, but Sakura suffered the massacre of her family.  
>Shadow Style, and Sharkurin, also exsist in this story. ;D Anyway hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto D:**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Iruka Umino's (Iruka-Sensei's) POV<strong>-

_I can't believe it. All my students are graduating from the academy today. Even Naruto Uzumaki; "The Number 1, loudest, unpredictable, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja, of The Village Hidden in the Leaves." They'll all grow up to be fine Shinobi, I'm sure of it._

"Alright class, I'll call out your squads, but I'm only saying it once. Naruto." I said.

"Come on Iruka-Sensei, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Haha, of course you aren't."

"Hmpt." Naruto crossed his arms like a stubborn child who didn't get what he wanted.

_He hasn't changed one bit. _I smirked at the thought.

"Squad 1 is Okuto Amazama, Nika Kuzo, and Kemito Ashita.

Squad 2 is Dimuno Kasi, Kaminata Hosocu, and Luhima Genshi.

Squad 3 is Banteki Lasima, Hesniba Hutoo, and Jitsumi Kiteku.

Squad 4 is Morino Gueku, Minu Kase, and Dashi Lokima.

Squad 5 is Kenku Yimshi, Tentoku Watami, and Kenichi Matasuyama.

Squad 6 is Kimi Sensimi, Tashu Ren, and Rinkami Iminotu.

Squad 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

Squad 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga.

Squad 9 is Neji Hyuga, Tenten Munzo, and Rock Lee.

Squad 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi."

"IRUKA-SENSEI! WHY DOES A GREAT NINJA LIKE MESELF GET STUCK ON THE SAME TEAM AS SASUKE IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Naruto, Sasuke had tied with the highest score in the class. And you Naruto, you failed it 3 times. So to even out the team I put the 2 highest scoring ninjas with the failing ninja."

Everyone started laughing.

"Look at that Dobe, you're failing, so you need me and Sakura to pull you out of all the shit you got yourself into. Right Sakura?" Sasuke glowed.

"Hn. Just don't get in my way Naruto." Sakura stated.

"AHH SAKURA! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO AGREE WITH SASUKE?"

"It's not a matter of agreeing with him. It's the matter of making the best team possible. Something you don't seem to understand. Naruto." Sakura said boringly, while still looking at Iruka-Sensei.

"You're absolutely right Sakura. You could a thing or two from her Naruto." Iruka-Sensei entered the conversation.

"Pssht. As if I'm going to take advice from a girl." Naruto muttered.

"That's so sexist." Sasuke said.

-**Normal POV**-

"Whatever." Sakura mumbled. "I really could care less."

"You will meet with your new Sensei's tomorrow, so don't be late." Iruka Sensei went back to instructing the class. "Dismissed."

Everyone started to leave the "Room of Learning," as everyone calls it, but Sakura just sat there, unmovingly.

"Uh Sakura, class is over. You can leave now."

Sakura looked up with no emotion what so ever on her face.

"Ah. Yes. I will be leaving now. Thank you Iruka-Sensei. You were a truly wonderful Sensei. I will never forget you." Sakura bowed in respect, and started to walk away.

"Sakura." Iruka called after her.

Sakura turned around, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I know you're going through a hard time. After the Haruno massacre I-I-." Iruka started.

"That's enough Iruka. Thank you for your concern, but my childhood ended that day. I'm just a wondering soul now. Oh and here's a life lesson for you, think of this as a parting gift Iruka so we will meet again soon, remember my words, for they will change the way you see everything."

"Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age the child is grown, and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."

Sakura looked down at the floor.

"Some say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tastes of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate. To say that for the destruction of ice is also great, and would suffice."

Iruka stood there shocked.

Sakura managed to lift her gaze off the floor and looked at Iruka directly in the eye, then managed a small smile.

"Until next time Iruka." She bowed respectfully, and left without another word.

Once Iruka managed to get himself out of the trance he was in; Sakura was already gone. He looked around and slid down against his desk, exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Until next time." Iruka closed his eyes.

"Sakura."

-**Sakura's POV**-

As I walked down to the Haruno district, I let my thoughts drift.

***REWIND***

_"MOTHER! FATHER! UNCLE! AUNTIE! NOOOOOOO! WHY BROTHER? DAISHIRO ANSWER ME!"_

_He __turned around slowly._

_"I did it simply to test my power."_

_"DAISHIRO! YOU MURDERED- NO YOU SLAUGHTERED OUR WHOLE CLAN, TO WHAT? ACHIEVE SUKUYUMI SHAKURIN? YOU'RE NO LONGER HUMAN! YOU'RE-YOU'RE-YOU'RE A MONSTER!"_

_"I know my poor, little, clueless sister. I acted like the ideal older brother just to get close to you, to make you hate me. Despise me. I want you to conger up all your hatred for me, and use it to fight me. Once you possess the same eyes as me, come find me, and fight me! You might be one of the few Haruno's who can control this power, if you do get this power without going insane, you will be the third person, ever, to achieve this power. But there is a small price you have to pay. You have to kill your best friend! Do as I have done. Go to the archive, in the Haruno library. Find it for yourself, and figure out the true purpose of the Sharkurin. And Sa-Ku-Ra. Be careful with that word "Monster" you through around aimlessly. You know as well as I do. We __are __already consumed by darkness, bound to the bloodline, never to escape. You __are__ a "Monster" as well; maybe even more so than I._

***BACK TO THE PRESENT***

_Everything, happens for a reason. Everyone, is born for a purpose. Obstacles, are created for a challenge. Comrades, are there for a weakness, and friends, are made for a burden._

_That is the way of the Shinobi._

I opened my eyes, and I realised I was already at the Haruno mansion. It was towering staring at the door I decided I didn't want to go home quite yet. The Haruno Library, that is where I wish to go tonight.

Turning on my heels I walked by the deserted houses of my empty village, and signed.

_I remember when this village was full of life; when I was in the prime time of my childhood._

***REWIND***

_"Good morning Sakura."_

_"Oh good morning Auntie." I smiled a real smile._

_"How are you now a day dear?"_

_"I'm great, how's your business?"_

_"Business is booming." I heard my uncle's voice._

_"Uncle!" I ran and hugged him._

_"I thought you were off on your mission."_

_"I just got back last night." He grinned._

_"Oh? How'd it go?" I looked up at him._

_"Easy peasie, lemon squeezy."_

_I giggled, and blushed._

_"That is such an old saying." I said rubbing the back of my head._

_"Oh Renji, don't embarrass our granddaughter like that!" My aunt scolded him._

_"Oh right, haha sorry Sakura." Uncle said sheepishly._

_"So Sakura, you seem rather happy today." My aunt looked at me up and down._

_I bit my lip and looked up at them._

_"Today's my older brother's birthday." I smiled._

_"Oh yes, Daishiro's birthday, that boy is a real prodigy." Auntie said._

_"How old is he turning now, Sakura?" Uncle asked._

_"Hehe 13, and he's already the head of the ANBU Black Ops!"_

_"Oh dear, that boy is growing up so fast." My aunt stated._

_My uncle pasted my two wrapped presents._

_"The blue one is from Sesua, your aunt, and the green one is from me, can you make sure they get to Daishiro for us?"_

_"Absolutely." I gently took the presents from my uncle's hands with great care, not knowing if they were highly breakable or not._

_Uncle then ruffled my waist-length, pink hair._

_"You truly are the Haruno clan's one, and only Cherry Blossom."_

_I stared at him confused._

_"But Uncle, the Haruno district is covered in Cherry Blossom trees, with countless Cherry Blossoms."_

_He started laughing._

_"You'll understand someday."_

_I tilted my head, but shrugged it off._

_"Okay, I'll see you soon!"_

_I stood on my tippy toes, while my uncle was crouched down, and kissed his cheek. Then I started to head home._

_Once I arrived home, I saw my brother's shoes and I almost dropped my uncles and aunts presents for him. I walked throughout my house and found my brother talking to Father in the kitchen with Mother._

_I walked in kind of slowly unsure if they were discussing something private._

_"It's okay Sakura you can come in its fine." I heard my mother's gentle voice and walked in casually._

_"Good morning Mother, Father, Brother." I bowed respectfully._

_"Good morning Sakura." Everyone said back._

_"Where did you go this morning Sakura, you weren't here for breakfast?" Father's cold voice echoed in the room._

_"I went to go see Uncle and Auntie." I said softly._

_"Oh why is that?" Father's harsh voice sounded like he disciplining one of the ANBU members for doing something wrong._

_Everyone looked at me._

_"I went because they wanted me to deliver these presents to… you."_

_I looked at my older brother._

_"Brother."_

_"Well next time tell someone where you're going." He scolded me._

_"Yes. Sir." I quietly responded._

_Silence kicked in. Until my older brother turned to me._

_"So they got you to deliver the birthday presents to me? Why don't you finish your mission completely Sakura, there are not in my possession yet."_

_I looked at him with wide eyes and nodded._

_I carefully held forth the green present._

_"This one if from Uncle."_

_As he reached for it, and he's hand touched his present he's eyes widened for a split second then went back to normal._

_"And this one is from Auntie."_

_He reached for the blue one and looked at me again._

_"Thank you little sister. But why did you put so much care into transporting these to me?"_

_"Because, I don't know if the present were breakable, and having them break while under my care isn't optional. It's the same as failing a mission. When you transport a person to another area, I don't think it's an option to bring them there in pieces."_

_He laughed a little._

_"You're absolutely right."_

_We both laughed._

_"So hunny are you going to open you presents now?" Mother asked._

_"I think a little later, I'm going to go train a little, when I come back I'll open them." Daishiro smiled at me then left the kitchen._

_"Sakura, I think it's about time you start training too." Father's voice came in._

_"Understood."_

_"Now."_

_I nodded and headed for the exit._

_"Are you sure this is a good idea hun?" Mother said._

_"I'm certain." Father replied._

_"I'm just saying she's the Haruno clan's one, and only Cherry Blossom. Do you really want to risk tainting that? Especially at her age."_

_"She has to learn how protect herself. Besides Shadow Style (the Haruno family style of jutsu) isn't something most Haruno's can learn overnight."_

_"True."_

_Once I was far enough into the forest I started my training._

_"Okay first step. Hand signs." I said to no one in particular._

_"There are 12 hand signs in total._

_1. Ne = Rat._

_2. Ushi = Ox/Cow_

_3. Tora = Tiger_

_4. U = Rabbit/Hare_

_5. Tatsu = Dragon_

_6. Mi =Snake/Serpant_

_7. Uma = Horse_

_8. Hitsuji = Ram_

_9. Saru = Monkey_

_10. Tori = Bird_

_11. Inu = Dog_

_12. I =Boar/Hog"_

_As I spoke of what the hand signs were I also did the actual hand signs._

_"Okay focus the chakra. Now."_

_I opened my eyes and started making the hands signs swiftly._

_"Tatsu Mi Tora Inu Hitsuji Ushi Ne!"_

_I took a deep breath and shouted._

_"Shadow Style: Scared Dragon Jutsu!"_

_Then birds flew everywhere._

_I kept practicing that jutsu for who knows how long. When I noticed the sun was going down. I figured that it was time to head back._

_When I got home everyone was waiting for me. Mother, Brother, even Father._

_"Oh dear Sakura what did you do to your arm!" Mather gasped in horror._

_I looked at my arm, and scratches, bruises, and blood covered my arm._

_"I was training. I'm okay Mother, I mastered it." I smiled widely._

_"Mastered what?"_

_"The Shadow Style: Scared Dragon Jutsu." I grinned._

_"That's wonderful dear." My mother smiled at me while wrapping my arm in a gauze._

_"Good job. Dork." My brother commented._

_"That's my girl." Father said proudly._

_I stood shocked for a few minutes, Father has never spoke to me in such a proud and warming voice._

_"Thank you. All of you." I said politely._

_"Alright let's get started on your birthday Daishiro." Mother said._

_"Right." Daishiro reached for the blue present that Auntie got for him and he opened it. It was a new set of kunai's, and ninja tools._

_Next was the green present that Uncle got for him. He opened and he's eyes went wide. It was 4 glass balls that looked identical to the 3 stages of the Sharkurin, and the 4th ball was the Sukuyumi Sharkurin. It was incredible._

_Then Father pulled out a gift from the closet and gave it to him. It was 5 ninja scrolls on the past of the Haruno Clan._

_After that, Mother gave Daishiro his gift from her, and kissed him on the forehead._

_"Happy birthday, my son." She said._

_"Thank you Mother."_

_He opened it and it was a new uniform, and mask to wear as an ANBU Black Op._

_"And you Sakura, what did you give your brother?" Father asked._

_I giggled._

_"Daishiro has to come with me to see his gift. I can't move it from where it is." I said sheepishly._

_"Oh alright, let us eat, and then you can show your brother your present."_

_"Mhmm."_

_We ate in silence, and once Daishiro and I were finished, I started leading him to his present._

_After walked for about 15 minutes, Daishiro was getting impatient_

_"Are we there yet Sakura?"_

_"Almost."_

_I maneuvered my way through the tree branches, until we reached the opening. I turned back at him._

_"Are you coming?"_

_"Uh, yeah."_

_Once he maneuvered his way through the tree branches he gasped at the scenery. It was like a miniature beach in the middle of the forest._

_"Happy birthday Daishiro."_

_He turned around and he saw me sitting on a branch staring out into the ocean. Then he jumped up with me._

_It was silent for a bit until I broke it._

_"I usually come here to clear my mind. Get away from everything. But don't tell Mother and Father about this. They'll murder me."_

_He laughed._

_"Okay." He replied._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_I smiled._

_"Happy Birthday Daishiro."_

_With that I kissed his cheek. And then we spent the rest of the day just talking, looking out into the ocean, like a normal brother and sister would._

***BACK TO THE PRESENT***

I was standing in front of the Haruno Clan's library.

_Even to this day I still don't know what "The Haruno Clan's one, and only Cherry Blossom," meant._

I walked into the Library and started looking for the archive.

_Oh come on. It's probably hidden in plain sight, and I can't find it!_

I signed and started looking at the books. Then I saw a really aged, torn up book, so I pulled it out read the title.

_Romeo and Juliet,_ _huh? I guess I could read that for a little bit._

But once I flipped opened the first page, I suddenly felt exhausted and collapsed on the table clutching the book to my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!<strong> 


	2. Meeting the New Sensei

Meeting the New Sensei

**An: Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>*In Sakura's Dream*<strong>

_You need hatred-_

_The same eyes as me-_

_Sukuyumi Sharkurin-_

_You're a monster, maybe even more so than I-_

_**FIGHT ME!**_

-**Sakura's POV**-

I woke up on the library table sweating, with a book in my hands.

_It was only a dream._

I signed, and walked outside, then lazily looked up at the position of the sun.

_I'm late. Great._

Taking my time I walked back to the Haruno mansion, took a shower, got dressed in clean clothes, and prepared my ninja weapons. Then I placed the book I took from the library on my bed.

_I'll read its content later._

Walking slowly to the Academy where I was required to meet my new Sensei, I strayed from the path and headed towards the Memorial Stone, where those who were KIA (Killed In Action) rested. I wanted to pay my respects to them.  
><em><br>I'm going to be late anyway, might as well thank those who died trying sealing the Nine Tailed Fox inside of me. I also need to apologise to Iruka's parents, they didn't deserve to die. I'm so sorry Iruka. Not to mention. Naurto's father, Minato. Thank you, and I'm so sorry. I didn't ask for this._

I clutched my stomach, frowning.

I reached the stone, only to find out I wasn't the only one here today. Although I didn't know the man standing there, I casually walked to the stone.

Judging by he's height and uniform, I guessed he was a Jounin, with silver hair, and a mask covering his face, and he's headband covering he's right eye. So only he's left eye could see.

Once I was beside him, we didn't say a word to each other, we just stood there, minding our own business.

Then I dropped to my knees and kept staring at the stone.

_Why me? Why am I all alone with this burden only on my shoulders why!_

My eyes narrowed.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here?" I heard the tall Jounin speak.

My eyes widened and I looked at him with my emerald green eyes. "I'm-"

I looked back to the stone.

"I'm giving my respect for those who have been Killed in Action." I whispered.

"Oh, I see. But you're still a child. You don't need to worry about this." He replied.

"But I'm not. My childhood ended 8 years ago." I stiffened.

He kept looking at me.

"On that day of the Haruno massacre." I muttered.

The man's eye widened.

"I'm so sorry." He looked away.

I nodded, and kept looking at the stone.

Silence overcame us and we kept it like that for a good 10 minutes.

I then turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey, girl. What might be your name?" The tall man asked.

"You know its common courteous to give your own name before asking another." I said matter-of-factly.

"Kakashi Hatake." He looked like he was smiling.

"Sakura Haruno." I looked down.

"I should be going now. I was supposed to meet my new Sensei an hour ago. I'm part of Squad 7, and I'm sure my teammates Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, are planning how to kill me for being late." I signed in dismay.

He laughed, "Well it was nice meeting you, Sakura."

"The pleasure was all mine Kakashi." I bowed respectfully and headed towards to Academy taking my good old time.

Once I arrived in the room we were supposed to meet in I was greeted with Naruto's yelling, and Sasuke's scolding.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ARE LATE SAKURA!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura, we're supposed to be setting a good example for Naruto, not leading him into believing nonsense." Sasuke scoffed.

"SAKURA! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? EXPLAIN RIGHT THIS INSTANT WHY YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE!" Naruto kept raising his voice.

"Naughty Sakura, do I need to teach you a thing of two?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto calm the fuck down. Raising your voice at me isn't helping the situation. And I slept in, apologises for making you both worry so much." I said trying to get them both to calm down.

Just then the door slid open and I noticed it that guy from the Memorial Stone. Kakashi.

Naruto then pointed at him and yelled as loud as possible, "YOU'RE LATE!" I was certain that all of Konoha heard him.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto and head locked him. "Shut up Dobe, don't scare him away now with your Dobyness." Sasuke joked.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and exhaled a heavy breath.

"My first impression of all of you is, you're all a bunch of idiots."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruto yelled again.

Sasuke smashed Naruto's face in and bowed at Kakashi apologising.

I shook my head.

_Why am I stuck with both of them?_

After several minutes of Sasuke and Naruto fighting, Kakashi managed to get us outside in an open area.

"Okay how about we introduce ourselves, I'll go first to give an example." Kakashi ordered.

-**Kakashi's POV**-

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I would prefer it if you called me 'Kakashi-Sensei.' What I like, I don't really want to tell you, what I don't like, I don't really want to tell you that either, and my dreams for the future, you're all too young to understand that. So, you on the left can go first."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, and comparing ramen, and I especially love the ramen here at Ichiraku Ramen. I don't like Sasuke. And I dream to become the greatest Hokage, so everyone will look up to me! Believe it!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like the Uchiha clan, my family, and a certain person. I don't like Naruto. And I dream to surpass my older brother Itachi in power." Sasuke said fairly proudly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I don't particularly –like- anything. I dislike most things. And what I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality, I am going to kill a certain someone." Sakura said kind of darkly.

_Funny how she grew up. _I thought.

_So let's see we have a knucklehead (Naruto), and Amateur (Sasuke), and an Avenger (Sakura). What an interesting companion. This might even be fun._

"Okay training starts first thing tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast, or else you'll puke." I said.

"Why not right now!" Naruto whinned.

"Where would the fun in that be?"

"Hn" Sakura started walking towards the deserted Haruno district by herself.

-**Sakura's POV**-

Once I made it home I went to the Haruno mansion and went straight to my room.

I flopped on my bed and stared up at the white ceiling.

_This feeling of emptiness just doesn't go away does it._

I signed and closed my eyes; I needed to take a long fucking rest. That's right a, long mother fucking rest.

Completely forgetting about the Romeo and Juliet book that fell to the floor, I drifted into slumber.

-**Sasuke's POV**-

I noticed how Sakura was walking home by herself. I knew she felt lonely, but I knew, as well as she did, there was nothing I could say to make her feel better.

Following her home, I masked my chakra, watching her every step.

Finally when we made it to her room, she fell asleep.

_Was she really that tired?_

No, I knew her better than that, I knew Sakura ever since we were kids, her mother and my mother we best friends, my father was best friends with her father, and even my brother was best friends with her brother. Sakura wasn't sleeping because she was tired, she was sleeping because she didn't want to face the fact that everything she ever had was gone.

I remember the day she did lose everything though.

_It was Sakura's birthday too._

My mind drifted to that faithful day.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Mom I'm going over to the Haruno district to wish Sakura a Happy 5thbirthday." I smiled brightly._

_"But Sasuke your brother is coming back from he's mission today, it would be better if you stayed home." Mother reasoned._

_"But-" I protested._

_"Not buts Sasuke."_

_"Okay." I agreed._

_"Itachi! It's Sakura's birthday today!" I ran and welcomed him back._

_"Yes I know, Daishiro told me about it. He wouldn't stop talking about it while we were on our mission." Itachi smiled at me._

_"I want to go see her, but Mother won't let me." I pouted._

_"Oh? That's too bad. Just see her tomorrow, when you both start at the Academy."_

_"Hehe okay, you're the best older brother!"_

_The next morning, when I came down for breakfast, everyone was dressed in black; Mother was crying, Father held his head low, and Itachi had water in his eyes._

_"What's going on?" I asked innocently._

_Itachi looked at me and shook his head. "Come with me little brother." He wiped the tears from his eyes._

_I followed him out on the dock._

_"What's wrong with all of you? Did something happen?"_

_"Yes something happened Sasuke, I never saw it coming, I-I couldn't do anything to prevent it." Itachi started._

_"What? What couldn't you prevent?" I asked._

_"The Haruno Clan… Everyone was murdered last night, except for Sakura, and her older brother Daishiro was nowhere to be found." Tears filled Itachi's eyes again._

_Tears ran down my face._

_"The entire Haruno Clan. Gone. Just like that. No. Sakura." I thought._

_I started balling my eyes out._

_"Wh-what's going to happen t-t-to Sa-Sakura?" I sobbed._

_"Well she's currently in the hospital recovering from her physical injuries, and more importantly her mental injuries. Having all of that happen to her in one day really took quite a toll on her mind." My older brother stated sadly._

_"An-and Daishiro?" I asked._

_Itachi hugged me a little harder at the mention of his name._

_"I don't know Sasuke. I don't know."_

_"I'm so so-sorry Brother, I-I know th-that Daishiro was your be-best fr-friend." I kept sobbing._

_"It's okay little brother. I know it hurts now, but the pain will heal. At least for us, for Sakura, I don't know if this void in her heart will ever heal."_

_As we stood there hugging each other for what seemed like forever. I cried and cried, until I collapsed from crying so much._

***BACK TO THE PRESENT***

I stared at Sakura as she slept.

_Why are you trying to separate yourself from me Sakura? Don't you know it hurts to be away from you?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	3. Bells And The Breaking

Bells, and the Breaking

**AN: Hope you all enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Sakura's POV<strong>-

_Today is the day for Kakashi-Sensei's "training." Better head off now, I don't want to be late again._

I walked to the 3 poles in that were in front of a huge field with a single tree in the middle of it, and a river along the right side. Sasuke and Naruto were already there waiting; glaring at one another.

I signed.

_Not a day goes by that those two idiot stop being, well idiots._

After about 4 hours later, Kakashi appeared with another excuse to hide that fact that he was visiting the Memorial Stone.

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, enough let's get started all you have to do is take these bells from me."

"That's it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yupp." Kakashi replied.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"There's no catch."

"But there are only two bells. 3 of us. How do you suppose that works?" I said matter-of-factly.

"It doesn't, the one that doesn't get a bell by lunch, doesn't get lunch, thus being tied to that pole. Then again, none of you could get a bell from me, then none of you get lunch. But if you fail, you will be sent back to the academy. Okay?"

"Hn."

"Let's begin then."

As we jumped to find a hiding spot I notice Naruto went directly in front of Kakshi-Sensei, so, quickly, I jumped to Naruto and pulled him back with me.

I was trying to put together a plan, but, of course, Naruto wouldn't stop distracting me.

"Naruto shut the fuck up, I'm thinking."

"Hmpt. Hurry up then." Naruto said rudely.

"Naruto!" Sasuke whispered, and hit Naruto on the head. Hard. "Don't speak to Sakura like that!"

"Oh please pretty boy, shut up, we all know you have a crush on Sakura." Naruto said teasingly.

Sasuke blushed. "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!

"DO. NOT."

"DO. TOO."

"DO! NOT!"

"DO! TOO!"

"Okay guys, I have a plan." I said trying to break up their argument.

They both stopped and stared at me intensively.

I whispered to them and then we all hide in different places.

Naruto went right in front of Kakashi-Sensei, and attacked him straight on, while Sasuke did he's "Demon Wind Shurikin, Windmill Of Shadows," from behind.

_It's my turn now._

While Kakashi tried to take both of them at once, I jumped in and tried to punch as if I wanted to kill him. He caught it, then I tried using my other fist, when he caught the blow I tried kicking him with my left leg, and I saw from the corner of my eye that his eye was wide. I kicked him with my right leg, while I reached for the bells on his hip. Once I grabbed them, Kakashi threw me backwards with quite a lot of force.

I flipped my pink locks out of my eyes and smirked.

"Game over, Kakashi-Sensei." I stated proudly.

I gave one bell to Naruto and the other to Sasuke.

"Well which one of you is going to be stuck to the pole?" Kakashi-Sensei smirked. It was all part of his game.

"Me." I answered before Sasuke, and Naruto could protest.

After I was tied up and Sasuke, and Naruto were given their lunches Kakashi-Sensei spoke.

"No one even think about feeding Sakura, or else you'll also be sent back to the academy!" He made it sound more dramatic than it actually was.

Sasuke looked around.

"Here have some of mine." Sasuke spoke quietly.

"But Sasuke! He'll send you back to the academy too!" Naruto whined quietly.

"Listen Naruto, Sakura helped the Teamwhen she made the plan, even though she would have much rather preferred to do it herself. She took one for the team. We're stronger as a team, than by ourselves, you know that Naruto, right?"

"Yeah whatever, you lost me."

Sasuke glared.

"Quickly, he could come back any moment."

Sasuke took his chop sticks and fed me. I looked into his onyx black eyes that looked kind of sad now, I missed them so much. Ever since the massacre, I've been alone, always alone. I've been selfish, I never thought of how I would be effecting the others I care so much about around me.

_How did Sasuke feel when I suddenly shunned him from my life?_

I've been so selfish.

I looked done as I was being fed, all I wanted to do was cry; but I refused to while Naruto, and Sasuke were here.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBAY ME!" Kakashi-Sensei appeared from out of a puff of smoke.

"Because we're a team!" Sasuke said proudly.

"Yeah! We're stronger together!" Naruto shouted.

"All of us, together." I finished it off.

"Because you're a team, you guys are stronger together, all of you?" Kakashi-Sensei said like he was talking to children.

"Is that your answer?" He asked.

Sasuke and I nodded.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled as loud as possible.

"THEEEN, you pass." Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"We what?" Sasuke asked.

"You passed, all of you." Kakashi-Sensei kept his smile.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Because you guys were the first team to understand that teammates, or your comrades in general are more important than some rules. It's true that those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who betray a comrade are even worse than scum."

"Hurray!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke untied me from the pole, then high fived Naruto and me.

"I'll see you all tomorrow for your first mission." Kakashi-Sensei said.

We all nodded.

"Hey Sakura, want to go get some ramen at Ichiraku with me later tonight?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Actually Naruto I was thinking of going somewhere else. I'm sorry." I apologised.

"Ohhh rejected." Sasuke teased.

"Shut up Teme!"

"I'll see you boys later," I said while walking away.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Later… Sakura." Sasuke whispered with his head low.

I was sure I was going straight home, but somehow, not matter which direction I went, I found myself at the Haruno graveyard, which was ironically on the other side of the Village Hidden In The Leaves from the Haruno district.

I was right in front on my parent's graves, and I fell to my knees.

_Mother, Father. Long-time no see._

"I thought I might find you here." I heard a voice and whipped my head around to be met with the onyx eyes of the youngest of the Uchiha heirs.

"Well you found me." I managed a broken up voice, and a sad smile.

He walked over slowly with the grass cushioning his feet. He knelt down beside me.

It was only then that he realised there were tears running down my face.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he quickly took off his black jacket with the Uchiha fan engraved on the back of it, and wrapped it around me. He then sat down cross legged, and pulled me into his very well built chest tightly.

"There there." Sasuke stroked my long pink locks of hair.

"It's going to be okay, I promise, I'll take all your pain away, just please Sakura give me the chance to… I beg of you Sakura, please don't shun me out of your life again, do you know how much it hurts to be away from you?" Sasuke whispered very calmly, with hurt in his voice.

After hearing all of that, I broke, I couldn't stop my tears from flowing, I couldn't control my emotions. I cried, and sobbed in Sasuke's neck.

_Crying is unacceptable. Crying clouds the judgement of the mind, thus crying is when the body is defeated by emotion, and such feelings are a burden for me. An avenger._

But I couldn't stop crying, not matter what I told myself, it just happened. I was thankful that Sasuke was there holding me tight the whole time though.

"Please Sakura… Please be with me… Forever?" Sasuke asked unsurely.

My eyes widened even with all the tears clouding my vision.

"It pains me to see you like this Sakura. I know there's nothing I can say or do, that can fully remove this pain you feel. But I sure as hell will try, and I promise you'll have a great time watching my miserably fail." Sasuke tried to joke a little.

I smiled a small smile through my tears.

"So what do you say?" Sasuke asked.

I was listening to Sasuke's heartbeat as he held me tight to his chest. I listened as it sped up, and slowed down repeatedly, I could tell the wait for my answer was killing him.

"Ca-a-an you re-a-a-ll-ll-y be okay wi-i-th me being an a-a-ave-e-nger, and stil l-l-l-ove me?" I sobbed out.

"Mhmm, you can count on it." Sasuke's voice was so smoothening to me, especially while I was like this.

"O-o-kay… Sasuke… I-I-I love you." I manged to sob out clinging to his perfect body.

"I love you too Sakura." He patted my head comfortingly.

I cried on his shoulder for the rest of the night, and even fell asleep after I had no more tears left to cry. When I woke up, I was no longer in the Haruno graveyard.

Where was I?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
